Story:Star Trek: Exeter/Heavy Lies the Crown/Act Two
The Exeter emerges from warp speed and approaches Altamid where the Enterprise was destroyed by Krall and his forces, as the Exeter approaches the USS Courageous what just emerged from the Cloud and had to make an emergency stop due to the navigational array breaking down. Captain's personal log. We're approaching Altamid the site where the Enterprise was torn apart by Krall and his swarm, as we'll remember that the Enterprise was lost here and those who were killed by Krall and his forces getting the device. We're approaching the Courageous hopefully we can help the Courageous with their nav system. On the bridge Captain Ronald gets up from her chair and looks at the debris field of the Enterprise's secondary hull and the port and starboard nacelle housings and pylons, and pieces from the hull and bodies of the crew and Swarm drones that were vented into space when the Swarm cut the throat of the Enterprise when Commander T'Mir looks at her console to snap Captain Ronald out of her trace. Lieutenant Bellamy hail the Courageous Captain Ronald says as she looks at the viewer. She inputs commands into the console and the viewer shows the bridge of the Courageous. Julie thank god you're here we've been having trouble working on our navigational system, Commander Collins went down with a landing party to pick up the bodies of the Enterprise Crew that were used by Krall to prolong his life Captain Green says on the viewer. Julie looks at the viewer. Emily we're sending down our landing party as well via shuttlecraft Commander Peterson will be in command of the overall survey team will that be a problem for you? Captain Ronald says as she looks at the viewer. Captain Green shakes her head. No just let me notify Liam first to let him know Courageous out Captain Green says as the transmission ends. Captain Ronald looks at him. Michael go and be careful Captain Ronald says as she looks at Commander Peterson. He nods and motions for Ensign Le'berval and Lieutenant Williams to join him in the turbolift. The shuttle departs from the Exeter and approaches the planet. In the shuttle Ensign Le'berval is piloting the shuttle towards Krall's former base of operations where the Courageous landing party is at recovering most of the stuff that was stolen by the Swarm drones when the shuttle lands on the platform where the Enterprise crew were beamed from and the door opened and Commander Peterson walks out of the shuttle along with Lieutenant Williams, Ensign Le'berval and Doctor Azato. Commander Peterson, I'm Commander Liam Collins Courageous's first officer, this is Megan Collins our chief medical officer and Lieutenant Juliette Lin our chief engineer Commander Collins says as he looks at Commander Peterson and his landing party. They see the two body bags as Daniel goes to the female one and is shocked to see his girlfriend drained of all life. Exeter to landing party Captain Ronald says over the communicator. Peterson opens his communicator up. Peterson here go ahead Exeter Commander Peterson says as he spoke into the communicator. Michael the medical shuttle that was on its way to take the dead bodies back to Yorktown is having issues with the cloud they can't find away out, I've advised Commodore Paris of the issue and she wants a shuttle to be taken out and find the medical transport and guide it to Altamid Captain Ronald says over the communicator. Peterson looks over at Daniel. I'll have Ensign Le'berval take the shuttle out and find the transport Commander Peterson says as he spoke into the communicator. Very well and I've also advice Captain Green of the situation she's sending down a co-pilot for Mr. Le'berval Captain Ronald says over the communicator. Lieutenant Lefebvre beams down to the surface. Hello Daniel it's good to see you again Julie says as she looks at him. They both get onto the shuttle and take the chairs and the shuttle lifts off. In the shuttle Ensign Le'berval looks at the console read out. We'll enter the cloud in about four hours Ensign Le'berval says as he looks at the console read out and then at Lieutenant Lefebvre. She looks at him. All right then Ensign let's see if you're piloting skills have been dulled by flying nothing but a starship Julie says as she looks at Daniel. He snickers a bit and takes the controls of the shuttle. The shuttle flies through the cloud dodging large rocks and debris, as Julie looks at Daniel surprised by how good he is. We're approaching the medical transport ship Ensign Le'berval says as he looks at the console read out and then at the window seeing the medical transport. Lieutenant Lefebvre looks at her console. Their nav system isn't upgraded just as I suspected the boys at the shipyards back home don't know the words upgrade the navigational systems if it bit them in their asses Lieutenant Lefebvre says as she looks at Daniel. Then the sensors rapidly beeped. We've got a contact it's a Klingon battlecruiser D-7 class their targeting us Ensign Le'berval says as he looks at the console read out. Meanwhile the Exeter and Courageous are in orbit around Altamid waiting to hear from the shuttle about the update of the issue with the medical transport's nav systems. On the bridge of the Exeter Captain Ronald is pacing about on the bridge waiting for a signal from the shuttle, she turns to Lieutenant Bellamy. Gina anything from the shuttle or medical transport? Captain Ronald says as she looks at her. She checks the com and turns to the Captain. No, ma'am nothing as of yet Lieutenant Bellamy says as she reports to the Captain. Commander Peterson walks up to her. Julie they'll be all right and besides with our best pilot and the Courageous's best pilot what could happen? Commander Peterson says as he looks at her. She looks at him. I hope their all right Captain Ronald says as she looks at the cloud on the main viewer as it surges with lighting. In the cloud the shuttle is avoiding disruptor fire from the attacking Klingon warship while the medical transport hides from the Klingons. In the cockpit area Ensign Le'berval inputs commands into the console to avoid the fire from the warship, as Julie looks at him. Maybe we should get the hell out of this cloud before we're space dust Julie says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I'm trying Lieutenant but the warship is keeping me from exiting the cloud Daniel says as he looks at her. Then the shuttle takes a hit on port nacelle housing and starts smoking as the shuttle crashes onto one of the rocks and skidds and grinds to a halt, the D-7 flies over the shuttle and then moves off from the down shuttle to search for the medical transport. In the shuttle sparks rain down as Julie wakes up and sees the corpses of the dead crewmen next to her and she quickly gets up from the floor and rubs her neck as she looks at Daniel and helps him up as well. Main power is offline we've lost shields and the port nacelle has been sheared off and is floating above us right now, and one of our O2 scrubbers have been hit its leaking air and in order to repair it someone will have to get outside the shuttle and repair Daniel says as he looks at her. Julie looks at him. Well if we don't report back the Exeter will contact Starbase Yorktown for a search party Julie says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Yeah but just in case emergency protocols let's get the EV suits on Daniel says as he looks at her. They get the suits. On the otherside of the cloud the Exeter is face to face with the cloud. On the bridge the crew is awaiting the word on the medical transport and the shuttle when the console beeps as Lieutenant Williams looks at the console. Proximity alert, sensors are picking up a ship emerging from the cloud bearing 213 mark 13 Lieutenant Williams says as she looks at her console then at Captain Ronald. She looks at the crew and gave the order. RED ALERT SHIELDS UP! Captain Ronald shouts as she goes to her Captain's chair. The lights dim and the red lights flash and the klaxon sounds. Security teams on all decks arm up and prep for boarding parties and passing out sidearms to personnel, and the bridge personnel are arming as well as Captain Ronald is handed her phaser and she powers it up and puts it in the holster. Report Rachel? Captain Ronald says as she looks at her. Rachel looks at her console and reports. The contact is emerging from the cloud Captain phasers are locked and photons are armed and ready to fire on your command Lieutenant Williams says as she looks at her then at the viewer. The crew tenses up awaiting whatever is about to come out of the Nerco Cloud, then they see the medical transport emerging from the cloud as their reliefed by it. Lieutenant Bellamy open a channel to the medical transport Captain Ronald says as she looks at her. Bellamy inputs commands into the console. Hailing frequencies open Captain Lieutenant Bellamy says as she looks at her. She presses the hail button. Medical transport this is Captain Julie Ronald of the USS Exeter what's your status? Captain Ronald says as she gets up from the chair and looks at the viewer. Exeter we spent an hour hiding from a Klingon battle cruiser D-7 class it attacked the shuttle you sent to help us, so far their down but we picked up two bio-signs the transport Captain says over the com. Captain Ronald isn't happy about that.